The objective of this project is to determine the role garter snakes might play in the ecology of Western equine encephalitis. Of major importance are endeavors to demonstrate presence of antibody in garter snakes following experimental infection. Standard as well as modified serological techniques are employed. Assistance is provided upon request to various clinics, hospital, and state health laboratories for isolation and identification of arboviruses and testing for hemagglutination-inhibiting and/or complement fixing antibodies against these disease agents.